Dark Paradise
by Alnihan
Summary: AU "Ecoute-moi Elena. Tu peux penser aimer Stefan de toutes tes forces, tu ne l'aimeras jamais autant que j'aime Nik."


**Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, c'est un One Shot, donnez-moi votre avis. Et je vous conseille d'écouter Dark Paradise et/ou Blue Jeans de Lana Del Rey. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

**Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey.**_**  
**_

* * *

_Elle poussait le cercueil de Nik vers le camion avec Rebekah lorsque le chasseur apparut. Il jeta Rebekah contre un mur après lui avoir rompu le cou. Puis vint le tour de Caroline et Damon. Elle observa avec horreur le cercueil être ouvert et le pieu être planté dans le cœur de Nik. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de respirer, elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus d'air. Elle réalisa qu'elle hurlait alors qu'elle se débattait contre Damon._

_- Emporte Rebekah, emporte-la, lui hurlait Damon._

_- Elle emporta Rebekah et en un battement de cil, elles avaient disparu._

* * *

Elle posa son verre sur le comptoir, observa la foule et ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, apparut des milliers d'images. Des boucles couleur sable, des yeux bleus, des yeux jaunes, des rires, des larmes, des journées sans lendemain, des nuits à s'aimer. Dans sa tête, c'était le marché aux souvenirs.

* * *

_- Je n'irai pas à ce bal, Nik ! hurla Rebekah, lançant à travers la pièce bon nombre de tissus. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'ai rien à me mettre._

_La voix de sa sœur s'était calmée et il observa ses traits sans défauts. Il regardait sa sœur évoluer dans le monde depuis si longtemps qu'il oubliait parfois qu'elle était éternellement une adolescente. Mais il savait que la fille à qui il avait appris à manier l'épée ne s'avouerait certainement pas vaincue par une simple robe._

_- Dis-moi qui je dois tuer et je le ferai, Bekah._

_Le visage de la seule Original s'adoucit face à son frère. Nik était peut-être maladroit dans sa façon d'aimer mais être aimé par lui était un cadeau. Elijah n'aurait certainement pas tué en ne se jugeant qu'à son jugement et Kol… Kol tuerait pour elle mais Kol tuait tout, raison pour laquelle il dormait maintenant dans un cerceuil._

_- Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ferait de moi sa reine._

_Elle tremblait tellement les sanglots qu'elle voulait retenir forçait le passage. En un battement de cil, Nik éloignait à l'aide de son pouce les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues._

_- Je ne te demande pas d'explication, petite sœur, murmura-t-il. Dis-moi qui et je le ferai souffrir, je le tuerai, je le forcerai à te demander pardon. Je t'achèterai de nouvelles robes, de nouveaux diamants, on ira à Paris. Je ferais ce que tu veux mais Bekah, arrête de pleurer, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu es trop supérieure à ce monstre pour t'abaisser à pleurer sa perte. _(Plus tard, quand Rebekah me raconta cet épisode de ta vie, elle eut un rire amer à ce moment. Elle pensait que cette phrase pouvait m'être dite à ton propos.)

_La vampire reprit sa respiration et fit un sourire tremblant à son frère qui lui en rendit un éclatant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essuya ses joues._

_- Je veux partir, Nik. Allons-nous en, tu as raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Le lendemain, lorsque Rebekah ouvrit la presse de Saint-Pétersbourg, elle vit dans les gros titresque le Roi d'Espagne avait été torturé à mort et que la guerre venait d'être déclarée contre l'Italie ( les italiens avaient semble-t-il envoyé un espion). Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, pas plus que Nik. Mais au fond, elle était heureuse qu'une guerre fut engagée entre ces deux nations parce que son amour propre avait été touché. Et parce que son frère ne laisserait jamais impuni un acte qui avait fait couler ses larmes._

* * *

Elle but un autre shot et ferma les yeux laissant l'alcool bruler sa gorge comme elle aurait aimé être en train de bruler en Enfer.

* * *

_- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que parfois j'aurais préféré que jamais tu ne me transforme. Mais je t'aime toi, yeux jaunes ou bleus._

_Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha en un souffle de quelques millimètres de son visage. Ses yeux jaunes apparurent, apportant avec ses canines démesurées._

_- Tu peux dire à ce visage que tu l'aimes peut-être ? hurla-t-il après être reparti à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Il avait vu l'horreur sur son doux visage. Il la regardait toujours, sans avoir retrouvé son apparence humaine. Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement, délibérément. Elle leva la main alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Elle caressa les veines sous ses yeux et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, deux orbes bleus avaient refait leur apparition._

_- Je n'ai pas peur du fait que tu sois un hybride. J'ai peur des conséquences, des gens qui te veulent mort, de ces sorcières qui veulent t'enlever à moi. Je resterai à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.  
_

_Il appuya son front contre le sien et plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_- Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tant que tu es à mes côtés, rien ne m'atteint._

_Il ferma la distance entre leurs lèvres, plongea ses mains dans ses boucles blondes et se colla au plus près de son être. Il aurait aimé se fondre en elle pour n'être plus qu'un être inséparable._

* * *

- Salut Caroline, souffla Elena en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Doppelganger.

Le jeune fille ne sembla pas troublée par l'apparente froideur du vampire mais passa néanmoins nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je voulais te dire que-

- Arrête ça ! Il est parti et c'est de ta faute. Toi et ton sang et la manie que vous avez, vous salopes de Petrova, d'embobiner tellement les hommes qu'ils meurent pour vous. J'étais heureuse. Nik est l'homme de ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de tous tes drames, je n'ai pas besoin de détruire les liens qui unissent une famille pour me sentir exister. Tu l'as fait partir pour continuer à torturer ces deux hommes ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée Elena et j'aurais aimé, si fort, que Rebekah réussisse à te tuer. Mais je pense que tu sais de quoi je suis capable lorsqu'on s'attaque à Nik.

* * *

_- Bonjour Caroline._

_Elle voulut refermer la porte mais se rappela qu'il n'avait – de toute façon- pas l'autorisation d'entrer._

_- Bonjour Mikael._

_Il lui sourit gentiment._

_- Si tu es là, je suppose que Niklaus n'est pas loin._

_Caroline serra les dents et se retenait pour ne pas étrangler l'étranger._

_- Laissez-le tranquille, il n'est pas là._

_Il sourit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci d'un sourire méchant, calculateur._

_- Il a tué ma femme et je le tuerai. Il n'a pas matière à discuter. Maintenant, dis-moi où il est._

_- A la maison des Lockwood._

_Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il la remerciait. Elle aura dû prendre cette foutue verveine au lieu de rechigner parce que c'était mauvais. Ca aurait empêché Mikael de l'obliger à donner la localisation de Nik. Elle se releva et courut jusqu'à la maison des Lockwood, elle n'était pas aussi rapide que Mikael mais elle n'arriverait peut-être pas trop tard. Lorsqu'elle arrive aux alentours de la maison, elle ralentit sa course et fut soudain attrapée par derrière. Elle tenta de se débattre lorsqu'elle vit Mikael se placer face à elle._

_- Ne bouge pas tant que je te tiens._

_Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle arrêtait de bouger._

_- J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu ne sortirais jamais._

_Lorsque Nik apparut à la porte d'entrée, ses larmes se firent plus importantes. Elle n'entendit pas la conversation trop concentrée à regarder Nik avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait alors que des larmes coulaient sur son beau visage. Elle haïssait Mikael de faire pleurer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Soudain, les yeux de Nik rencontrèrent les siens._

_- Je ferai ce que tu veux mais laisse-la partir._

_- Non Nik, reste à l'intérieur tu peux survivre comme ça. Ne le laisse pas- _

_Mikael la poignarda férocement dans le dos et elle ne put que s'effondrer sur le sol. Le couteau était parsemé de verveine empêchant la blessure de guérir. Elle releva quand même la tête et un cri s'échappa de ses lvres lorsqu'elle vit ce stupide Salvatore tenter de planter le pieu de le cœur de Nik. Stefan poussa son frère et elle put s'effondrer soulagée sur le sol en voyant Mikael être poignardée._

_- Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour, murmurait sans cesse Nik alors qu'il la transportait jusqu'à leur appartement._

* * *

- Klaus voulait me tuer, je défendais juste ma vie, argumenta la jeune fille.

Caroline avala un nouveau shot avant de se tourner vers la brune.

- Tu sais ce qui a été une des dernières actions de Nik ? Sauver ta précieuse vie dans cette école au lieu de fuir avec sa sœur. Alors oui, il a voulu te vider de ton sang et c'était tant mieux. Si tu aimais vraiment les Salvatore, tu aurais laissé Nik te tuer. Si tu avais passé un accord avec lui, de manière intelligente, tout ça serait fini et Nik ne serait pas mort. Alors il vaut mieux que tu la boucles.

* * *

_- Bonjour. Elena, pas vrai ?_

_La jeune fille tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Je suis Caroline. A ce que je vois tu as entendu parler de moi._

_- Qui n'a pas entendu parler de toi, mon amour ?_

_Klaus entra dans la salle et un sourire franc et amoureux s'étala sur son visage. Elena sentit les étincelles qui volaient dans le gymnase et ce qu'on lui avait raconté prit enfin forme de réalité dans son esprit._

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Elena

- Excuse-moi je te dérange peut-être ?

Caroline avait du mal à croire l'arrogance de cette enfant, elle avait vraiment envie de lui rompre le cou. Nouveau vampire ou pas, elle était bien plus âgée. Mais dans son corps, il n'y avait de place que pour le manque de Nik et pour l'amour indéfectible qui continuait d'étendre ses ramifications en elle.

- Je croyais que tu aimais Klaus, ne devrais-tu pas mettre la ville à feu et à sang ?

Caroline sourit avant de prendre un énième shot.

* * *

_- Klaus a une femme ? demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Ils ne sont pas mariés mais oui c'est l'idée. Ils sont ensemble depuis trois cents ans, ajouta Stefan.  
_

_- Wouha ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune fille. Comment peut-on rester aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un comme lui ?_

_- Elle est quasiment pire que lui._

_- Vous parlez de Caroline ? Elle est complètement fêlée, intervint Damon en entrant dans le salon de la pension._

_Elena tourna son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils._

_- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu la connais ?_

_- Pas aussi bien que Stefan, lança l'aîné des Salvatore en jouant des sourcils._

_Elena se tourna complètement vers Stefan._

_- Parle-moi d'elle._

_Stefan ouvrit la bouche, hésita et devant le regard d'Elena se décida à parler._

_- Elle est lumineuse, vraiment. C'est ce qui a attiré Klaus vers elle. Il est fou d'elle mais, ce n'est pas de la bonne folie. Il a fait brûler le plus vieil et le plus bel immeuble de Chicago dans les années 20 parce qu'un groupe de loups-garou avait capturé Caroline. Il n'a pas voulu détruire la ville parce qu'il l'aimait mais il a pris ce qui faisait de la ville un véritable joyau. Katherine connaît Caroline mieux que moi._

_- Ne fais pas le rabat-joie Stef. Raconte lui SanCity._

_Stefan soupira devant l'insistance de son frère._

_- Tu connais Las Vegas ? Et bien avant Las Vegas, il y avait SanCity, une grande ville où Klaus et Caroline s'étaient arrêtés dans les années 1860. Caroline a tué tous les habitants et brûlé toutes les habitations._

_Elena hoqueta._

_- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_

_- Un habitant avait été voir Mikael pour le prévenir de leur localisation. Klaus a fui avec Caroline mais pour que Mikael ne l'attrape pas il est resté dans une ville et l'a obligé à fuir. Mikael et Klaus se sont battus et il a réussi à fuir. Mais Caroline n'a pas supporté que sa vie ait été en danger à cause des habitants de la ville alors elle a fait un exemple._

_Elena était bouche bée, elle n'était pas sûre de qui elle devait avoir le plus peur. Klaus était motivé par une chose rationnel, son besoin d'hybride mais Caroline, elle n'était motivée que par la folie nourrie de l'amour qu'elle avait pour Klaus. Et on ne raisonne pas avec la folie._

* * *

- SanCity, c'était le bon temps Elena. Le temps où je pouvais faire ce qu'il me plaisait, où j'étais heureuse. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'obtenir de la satisfaction. Mon corps brûle pour un contact du sien, mon cerveau ne pense qu'à lui. Même s'il n'est pas là, je n'ai que lui. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait. D'aimer comme ça. De se sacrifier soi-même pour l'autre.

* * *

_- C'est pour ça que je veux briser cette malédiction, mon cœur. Je veux pouvoir faire une armée d'êtres indestructibles pour te protéger. Je suis invincible mais pas toi, mon amour.  
_

_Il arracha les chaînes qui entravaient le corps de la jeune fille et la porta dans ses bras. Il sortit du sombre cachot en enjambant les corps qu'il venait de tuer. Caroline enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Il n'avait mis que trois heures à la retrouver, mais ça leur avait suffi pour lui faire souffrir le martyre._

* * *

- J'ai voulu mourir lors du sacrifice et tu le sais.

- Pitié Elena, tu savais qu'ils te sauveraient.

Elles restèrent dans le silence quelques secondes et Caroline en profita pour boire un autre shot.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à partir ?

* * *

_- Ce qui est arrivé ce soir n'arrivera plus jamais ! hurla-t-elle dans la pièce. _

_Elle sentait les blessures de son dos guérir rapidement et savait que la marque de la gifle sur sa joue n'était déjà plus visible. Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de la frapper. Aucun._

_- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, supplia-t-il. S'il te plaît. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je te le promets. Caroline… murmura-t-il _

_Elle voyageait dans la pièce jetant dans la valise ouverte sur le lit tous les vêtements qui lui appartenaient. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, aucune idée d'où aller. Il était la seule personne du monde qu'elle voulait à ses côtés. Elle s'assit finalement sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle sentit qu'il se levait et sa main se posa sur sa tête. Cette même main qui l'avait jeté contre une fenêtre, cette même main qui lui avait planté un pieu dans l'estomac, cette même main qui l'avait giflé. Et stupidement, elle appuya sa tête dans cette main, cherchant le réconfort dans ce qui lui avait apporté la souffrance._

_Il était agenouillé face à elle, observant l'ange qui lui tenait compagnie depuis un peu plus d'un siècle. C'était la première qu'il osait la toucher autrement que pour l'aimer. Il avait envie de s'arracher le cœur pour avoir fait couler ses larmes._

_- Tu seras toujours mon héros, même si tu perds l'esprit, chuchota-t-elle avant de se blottir contre lui._

_Elle resterait avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps parce qu'il était damné pour être né et elle se damnerait avec lui parce qu'elle l'aimait._

* * *

- Si. Mais je n'avais aucun autre endroit où j'aurais préféré être que dans ses bras. Il est tout ce que j'aime, tout ce que je connais, tout ce que je veux. Il n'y a que lui qui a de l'importance. Il est moi et je suis lui. On ne forme qu'un. Une fois de plus, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas amoureuse de quelqu'un depuis trois cent ans.

* * *

_Elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux, sa main dans le bas de son dos, elle ferma les yeux parce qu'elle avait l'impression, pour la première fois, d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le monde._

_- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Caroline. Je t'attends depuis des centaines d'années, je ne laisserai pas disparaître alors que tu es là. Finalement._

_Elle leva la tête, croisa ses yeux et lui sourit. Puis sa tête se pose contre son épaule et elle sentit Niklaus la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Elle était à sa place._

* * *

Caroline soupira et prit un autre shot, l'alcool lui montait à la tête et il était bientôt l'heure.

- Ecoute-moi Elena. Tu peux penser aimer Stefan de toutes tes forces, tu ne l'aimeras jamais autant que j'aime Nik. Parce que nous nous aimons depuis trois cent ans, parce qu'il meurt pour moi comme je mourrais pour lui. Et parce que ma vie n'a pas d'intérêt sans la sienne.

Elle but son septième shot, chiffre de chance. Elle sourit distraitement à Elena avant de lui serrer la main. Elle aura bien besoin de chance pour réussir à atteindre l'autre côté.

* * *

_- Vous êtes la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu._

_Il observa ses joues se colorer de rouge et le sourire timide qu'elle lui accorda._

_- Caroline Forbes, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main._

_- Niklaus Mikaelson, répondit-il avant de baiser sa main._

* * *

Elena contempla avec horreur la bague en Lapis Lazuli qui était placée dans sa main alors que Caroline sortait dehors, par une belle journée ensoleillée.

* * *

_Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps._

* * *

**Il y a toujours quelqu'un ? J'attends vos pensées avec impatience. Al'.****  
**


End file.
